


you already know

by eden22



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eden22/pseuds/eden22
Summary: Auston has never thought about having a threesome with Willy and Freddie. He's sure thinking about it now.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	you already know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fucktherights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucktherights/gifts).

> Warning for reference to covid-19 pandemic. Nothing direct, but this does take place in present times.

“What are you watching?” Freddie’s voice, right behind him is unexpected, and Auston almost throws his phone as he startles upright, fingers fumbling to lock the screen even as he turns back to look at his boyfriend. 

“Uh… nothing,” he says, internally cringing at how incredibly unconvincing he sounds. Freddie, being Freddie, just shrugs and continues on his path towards the kitchen.

“I’m getting a beer,” he says, raising his voice the further away he gets. “Want one?”

“Yeah,” Auston shouts after him, slouching back into the couch and unlocking his phone out of pure habit before immediately being reminded of why he’d been so hasty to shut it in the first place. It was _awful_ was what it was, cringy in a way that made him want to look away, that made him wonder how, at no point, had either of them stopped to think _actually, y’know what, maybe we shouldn’t post this on a public platform_. It was very Willy, in that sense – zero sense of shame, zero care about what other people might think of him. But still. It was objectively bad, difficult to watch. And yet Auston kept it open, kept it looping, watching it. It was just… it was the way that Willy moved, his thighs and abs, the flutter of his open shirt, the stupid little smile on his face like he was laughing at himself but still taking it seriously enough to have learned the dance, to fall in step with Alex. 

“Is that Willy?” Auston jumps for the second time in as many minutes, locking his phone again and looking up at Freddie. 

“Yeah,” he says, taking the beer that Freddie holds out for him as the other man walks around the couch to settle in next to Auston. “Alex posted a video of them dancing.”

“Well that's… fun?” Freddie says like he isn’t quite sure, and Auston smiles at him, his dumb old man of a boyfriend. 

“Yeah I think it’s like, a tiktok dance or something.”

“Ok well, let me see it,” Freddie says, sliding closer to Auston, leaning into his side. Auston can’t begin to unpack why he feels so much trepidation at the thought of opening the video back up, so he does it anyways. It starts right where it had left off, right at the end of the loop, with Alex and Willy shuffling back into the centre of the screen. Auston isn’t paying attention to Alex though, gaze again getting caught on the way Willy is moving. He feels it suddenly in his throat, the sharp pang of missing him. It was one thing, being away from your teammates, your friends, in the summer, that was planned, expected, inevitable. But this– this weird _limbo_ they were in right now, was different. It was tinged with an unfamiliar loss, one that was difficult to wrap words around. Auston shook his head, took a drink of his beer to try and drive away that particular mood, before looking back at his boyfriend. He was surprised to see Freddie still staring intently at his phone, as the miniature Willy and Alex went through the dance again and again. 

“Is it Willy or Alex?” he finally says, looking up at Auston. 

“What?” Auston asks, confused, glancing back at his phone. 

“That you’re staring at,” Freddie says.

“What?” Auston repeats, much louder this time, sharper. “I’m not staring at anyone.” 

“Yes, you are,” Freddie says, looking between Auston and the video. Auston’s eyes are helpless to do anything but follow the direction of Freddie’s gaze, once again getting caught in the movement of the men on camera. He loses a second or two just looking, before–

“Willy,” Freddie says, voice sure, decisive. 

“I’m not staring at Willy,” Auston protests. 

“Do you think it’s hot?” Freddie asks. 

“What?” Auston says. 

“The dance. Or is it that he filmed it?” Freddie’s eyes search Auston’s face. Auston has no idea what his face is even doing, but something there must be telling to Freddie at least, because he nods, quick and sure. “Or no, it’s just that it’s him.” He dips his head to the side, pausing for a second before he speaks again. “Fair enough.” 

“Freddie,” Auston says, slow and cautious, warning. A little bit afraid. Freddie smiles at him, warm and familiar. 

“Auston,” he says, and the fondness in his voice helps drain some of the tension from Auston’s shoulders. “I know you find him attractive. You’ve told me that before.” 

“Yeah,” Auston says, because he had, because there were no secrets between him and Freddie. “I just…” he trailed off, not even sure what he was trying to say, what he wanted to say. It was one thing, he supposed, to admit, your face pressed into the space between your boyfriend’s shoulder blades, your voice muffled and safe against his skin, that you found a mutual friend attractive. One thing to acknowledge that and move on, a moment of openness and communication that didn’t have any bearing on their relationship because it was just a thing, abstract and unpressing, that Auston had felt. Feels. Is feeling, and maybe that’s his issue. “It doesn’t bother you?” he asks, changing tactics. 

“No,” Freddie says, a smile still playing at the edges of his eyes even as his expression turns serious. He’s always taken Auston seriously, even when Auston was 19 and new in the league and pretty much just being a dumbass 24/7. “It doesn’t. It’s ok to find other people attractive Auston. Just because we’re dating… that’s still ok.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Auston says, feeling his ears beginning to heat with embarrassment with the topic, frustration with not being able to communicate what he was feeling. Freddie’s eyes search his face, and Auston can’t decide if he wants this to be one of the times where Freddie manages to read his mind or not. 

“Oh,” Freddie says, and Auston swallows as a look of surprise overtakes his boyfriend’s face. “You _want_ him.” 

“No,” Auston says immediately, “I want you.” 

“And him,” Freddie says, and when Auston opens his mouth to protest again, Freddie holds up his hand, smiles. “I just told you it’s ok.” Auston makes a face, and Freddie laughs, the small, quiet laugh that feels like a gift every time that Auston gets to hear it, gets to be the reason for it. “You’re overthinking this babe,” he says, shuffling closer to Auston on the couch, setting his beer down so that he can wrap his arm around Auston’s shoulder, bringing their faces together. He presses a gentle kiss to Auston’s lips. “It’s kinda hot,” he says against Auston’s skin, and Auston jerks his head back, eyes wide. 

“What?” he says. There’s laughter in Freddie’s eyes as he pulls him back in, stops just short of kissing him again. 

“I said, it’s kinda hot,” which sure, ok. Auston wasn’t really sure what was happening, still wasn’t sure that it _was_ actually ok, but if Freddie said he was ok with it then Auston trusted him, trusted him enough to let go of some of – most of – the nervousness thrumming under his skin and chase the desire building in his belly instead. 

“Me wanting Willy?” Auston asks, just to check. “You think that’s hot?”

“Yeah,” Freddie says, before finally pulling Auston into another kiss. He doesn’t pull back this time, deepens the kiss with lips and teeth and tongue until they’re both panting for breath. Auston is the one who has to break the kiss, pulling back just enough that he can see the table as he reaches out to set down his forgotten beer before it slips from his fingers entirely. He wraps his now-free hand around the side of Freddie’s neck, smiles at the way the other man shivers at the chill lingering on his skin from the bottle. He leans back in, kisses Auston until Auston’s hand is warm against Freddie’s skin, until he’s warm all over. “What would you do?” Freddie asks, punctuating his words with soft kisses. “If he was here? What would you do?” Auston closes his eyes, tries to think as Freddie moves his mouth down, over his jaw and to his neck where he lets kisses turn into bites, into harsh suction, lips against skin. 

“I’d kiss him,” he says finally, hesitantly. Freddie just hums, doesn’t stop kissing him, so Auston continues, growing more confident the longer he talks. “I’d push him down onto the couch, so I could straddle him, hold him down.” 

“You’d only let him take as much as you’d give him,” Freddie says, and Auston lets out a huff of air as Freddie’s teeth scrape down the column of his throat.

“Yeah,” he says, voice shaking just a little, “yeah, I’d, uh,” he swallows, continues, “I’d put my fingers in his hair, use it to hold his head, to hold him still while I kissed him.” Freddie hums against his throat, and Auston jumps when he feels Freddie’s hand brush over the front of his sweatpants, where his cock is beginning to press insistently against the fabric. “Uh,” Auston says, trying to remember what he’d been saying, “um yeah, I’d, I’d kiss him. Until his lips are all stupid red, until all he can think about anymore is me, is how I’m making him feel. How much he wants whatever I’ll give him.”

“Would you make him wait?” Freddie asks against the skin of Auston’s neck, hot breath dragging over cooling, wet skin where Freddie’s tongue had just been moments before. 

“Yeah,” Auston says, picturing it, picturing Willy beneath him on the couch, hard and squirming. Impatient. “Yeah, I’d make him wait. Take my time with him.” Freddie’s fingers push up the fabric of Auston’s shirt, skirting over his belly. Auston keeps his eyes closed as he continues to speak. “I’d wait until he can’t help himself anymore, until he has to ask me for more.” 

“And then?” Freddie asks, his fingers continuing to ghost over the skin of Auston’s stomach, a tease, Auston’s muscles jumping under the light touch. 

“And then I’d lean back, pull off his shirt, take mine off too.” Auston could picture it, Willy’s hair tousled from the shirt being tugged over it, his blue eyes wide as he looked up at Auston, his face flushed the way it was after a good workout. “I’d kiss him.” Freddie made a small noise, and Auston opened his eyes, tilting his head down to see his boyfriend staring at him, an intense, almost unreadable look on his face. 

“You still wouldn’t give him what he wanted?” Freddie says, and Auston shakes his head. 

“I don’t… I want…” Auston tries to think, but Freddie’s fingers are pressing against the skin of his stomach and Freddie’s eyes are heated and weighty as he stares at Auston. There’s heat building in his stomach, in his entire body, flowing through his veins, and he’s having trouble forming a complete thought. He wants Willy, wants him under him, wants to know what he tastes like, the sounds he would make if Auston ground against him. Wants to know Freddie is there too, watching them, and that’s– “I want you to be there,” he says. Freddie looks surprised. 

“You don’t have to–” he starts, looking slightly uncertain, but Auston starts to shake his head before he can even finish the thought. 

“I’d want you there,” he repeats, stressing each word. “I’d want you to watch, to… to touch, too.” Freddie’s eyes flick over Auston’s face, searching, before his face finally settles into a small smile. 

“Ok,” Freddie says. “So I’m there too. Sitting next to you, watching you. What then?” Auston swallows, thinks as much as he’s able to over the sound of his own pounding heart beat.

“Then… then I’d pull back, and you’d kiss him while I undid his jeans.” Freddie smiles, hot and hungry. 

“Yeah?” Freddie says. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’d kiss him, keep kissing him even when I get my hand on his cock.” It’s intense, saying this while just staring at Freddie, the only points of contact between them now Freddie’s arm around Auston’s shoulder, his other hand resting on Auston’s stomach. One of Auston’s hands has somehow found its way onto Freddie’s thigh, gripping tight like the other man is the only thing keeping him tethered. The other has just as strong a grip on the couch, wrinkling the fabric beneath his clenched fingers. Freddie wasn’t showing any signs of wanting to go back to before, to Freddie kissing him and Auston closing his eyes and both of them just distracted enough that this didn’t feel so heavy, feel so real. 

It felt real now. 

“Would you touch him properly?” Freddie asks. “Or would you tease him?” He moves his own fingers slightly, back and forth on Auston’s stomach like a demonstration, a touch implying, saying, that what he’s doing to Auston could be what Auston could do to Willy. 

“I’d want him to beg me for it,” Auston finally says, and watches as Freddies eyes slip shut, as he takes a small, shuddering breath. Auston’s mouth goes dry, and he has to force himself to swallow, hard, before he can keep talking. “I’d want him desperate, squirming under me. With what I’m doing to him. What we’re doing to him. How much he wants us.” Freddie’s hand dipps a little bit lower, fingers sliding under the waistband of Auston’s sweats and he sucks in a sharp breath. Freddie doesn’t go any lower though, and Auston thinks he might be the one who ends up begging before this is over. “Freddie,” Auston says, maybe whines. 

“Yeah,” Freddie says, but it's a distracted response, like he’s not really listening to what Auston is asking him for, too caught up in the potential of Willy. And that’s fine too, really. As much as Auston wants Freddie to touch him, to actually touch him, he can’t deny how hot this is, the tension building between them, the story they’re telling each other, the thought of Willy between them. 

“You’d keep kissing him,” he says instead of asking again. “While I stood up and took off all my clothes. And then I’d climb back into his lap, and you’d do the same.” Auston can see it, can almost hear it – the sound Willy would make when Auston got on top of him, when he ground down on him, rubbing their cocks together while Freddie stripped next to them, got ready to join him. He couldn’t decide what he liked more, the thought of him touching Willy or the thought of Freddie touching him. All three of them touching each other, trading kisses and touches, fingers searching, exploring across hot skin and hard muscle. 

“What then?” Freddie asks. “Would you touch him then?” Auston pauses, shakes his head. 

“You would,” he says, “you’d take ahold of his cock, and I’d swallow his moans while you touch him.” Freddie groans, a small, short noise that just makes Auston hotter. He’s not sure how much longer he can do this without Freddie touching him, without him touching Freddie. 

“You’d look so beautiful together,” Freddie says, “the two of you kissing, you holding his head still. His hair is so long, it’d be so easy to use it as a handhold, to move him how you want, how we want.”

“Fuck, Freddie, c’mon, please,” Auston says, and this time Freddie listens, his hand finally sliding inside of Auston’s sweats to take ahold of his cock. Auston almost groans in relief as Freddie’s hand, hot and huge and callous-rough, wraps around him. 

“What would you do then? How would you want him?” Freddie asks, but Auston’s brain has left the building, flew out of his head the second Freddie touched him for real, and all he can think about is how much he wants Freddie to keep going, to never stop. Auston shakes his head, and Freddie knows, he always knows, just picks up where Auston left off. “I think you’d want him between us. Can you imagine it? All that tanned, golden skin laid out just for the two of us. Do you think he’d take us both at the same time? Suck me off while you fuck him. Or maybe I’d suck him off while you fuck him, pushing his cock into my throat when you shove yours inside of him.”

“Fuck,” Auston says, tipping his head back as Freddie’s hand twists around his cock. “Yeah, yeah all of that, any of that.” 

“Do you think you could last long enough to fuck us both?” Freddie asks, and Jesus, _Jesus_, isn’t that a thought. “Fuck Willy until he cums for you, cums for us, and then just pull out and move over, slide right back inside of me.” 

“God,” Auston says, “god, yeah, I could, I would. For the two of you, I could do that.” 

“Yeah,” Freddie says, finally leaning in to kiss Auston, his hand speeding up on Auston’s cock. Auston moans into the kiss, lets go of Freddie’s leg and the couch to grip Freddie’s head, his shoulder, instead, just hanging on to the other man as he smears Auston’s precum down his cock and that’s even better, the wet slide of his fingers on Auston’s cock bringing him closer and closer. He thinks about Willy again, how beautiful he’d look cumming on Auston’s cock, with Freddie’s cock between his lips. How gorgeous Freddie looks on his knees, how he’d look on his knees in front of Willy, Auston sitting behind him, both of them watching as Freddie sucks him down. He wants to fuck them both so fucking badly, wants to touch them both, wants to make them both feel as good as Freddie’s making him feel and Freddie, Freddie, _Freddie_.

Auston cums in his sweats, cock jerking as a dark stain blooms on the front of the light grey fabric, moaning into Freddie’s mouth as the other man works him through it, keeps stroking him the way he knows Auston likes until it’s finally too much, until Auston has to push him away. Auston doesn’t even pause, doesn’t stop to catch his breath, just slides off the couch to his knees in front of Freddie. His hands are shaking when he reaches for the button on Freddie’s jeans but Freddie is already there, fingers quickly unbuttoning his jeans, shoving them down his massive thighs. He’s shaking too, breath harsh and quick above him, and when Auston looks up he sees that the other man is already staring down at him, eyes wide and dark. Auston keeps eye contact with him even as he reaches out to take a hold of Freddie’s cock, holding it steady as he licks at the head. Freddie sucks in a shaky breath, and Auston takes that as his cue, sliding his mouth down and down and down. The taste of Freddie is familiar in his mouth, his cock resting on his tongue like it’s meant to be there, like Auston was made for his, for Freddie specifically, his cock and his hands and his love. 

Freddie’s hands tangle in his hair as Auston finally lets his eyes slide shut, humming as he begins to move, back and forth, taking Freddie deeper and deeper each time. Freddie isn’t pushing him, is just holding on, even when Auston squeezes his thighs encouragingly but that’s fine, Auston can work with that. He wonders what it would be like to do this with Willy, how Willy would like it, what he’d taste like, if he’d feel the same way Freddie does when he finally hits the back of Auston’s throat, when Auston pushes through it to take him all the way in. Auston speeds up his motions at the thought, head bobbing up and down until Freddie is gasping above him, is stuttering out a warning. Auston keeps going, taking Freddie into him over and over again until he finally feels Freddie jerk in his mouth, feels his cum spill, thick and hot onto his tongue. Auston pulls back, looks up at Freddie as he uses his thumb to wipe at the corners of his mouth, at the spit that has leaked out of his mouth. Freddie stares back down at him, face red as he tries to catch his breath.

“Aus,” he says, and it’s enough to have Auston on his feet and climbing into Freddie’s lap, licking the taste of Freddie’s cum back into his mouth, his arms wrapping around Freddie’s shoulders as Freddie does the same for him. They kiss until it turns languid, sated. When Auston finally pulls back, it’s only so that he can burrow his head into the crook of Freddie’s neck, face pressed to hot skin and eyes closed. 

“Was that ok?” he asks, mumbling, because now that it’s over, now that they’ve both cum and come back to earth, maybe it won’t be, maybe Freddie–

“Ok?” Freddie says, interrupting Auston’s thoughts. There’s laughter in his voice as he continues, “Auston, that was more than ok. Fuck, that was so hot.” Auston smiles against Freddie’s skin. 

“Good,” he says. “I’m glad. I– I thought it was hot too.”

“I can’t wait to do it for real,” Freddie says. And Auston thinks about the looks he catches Willy giving them sometimes, thinks about the time he and Willy had made out in a bar bathroom in Auston’s rookie year, and his smile gets even bigger. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on twitter and you too could become the person to make random, throwaway tweets that get me to write porn for you](https://twitter.com/thotlander)


End file.
